The New Blood Program
by Canticum Lunae
Summary: The war against Lord Voldemort has finally ended, and the Wizarding World appears to be at peace. But what happens when Hermione starts a program to give Death Eaters a second chance at life, and how does it backfire completely? Dramione marriage law, with a twist.


**Hi reader! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. This is my third attempt a posting fan fiction, as my first two lasted only a week each before I deleted them, but hopefully I will be brave enough to keep this one up. (But hey, the sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing in this story that you recognize from the HP series.**

* * *

The war had finally ended, and almost everything in Hermione Granger's life was perfect. Her parents had returned from Australia, laws had been passed to give house elves more rights, and all of Lord Voldemort's supporters had been rounded up, and were awaiting trial.

That was what worried her. The Auror Office had done a very thorough job, and had arrested anyone, and everyone who had been involved with the dark side, provided they were of age. Only Narcissa Malfoy had been set free, after Harry had vouched for her personally as she had saved his life during the Battle of Hogwarts. The result of this was that there were hardly any pure-bloods left, which was bound to cause a disaster when the remaining children turned to marrying close relations in order to keep their family's lines going.

That was what had gotten her here, in the weekly ministry improvement meeting, about to propose her idea to all of the most important wizards of the ministry, including the minister himself. It was highly controversial, and she knew that someone was bound to disagree with her, but she had made it this far, so there was no sense in stopping now.

"Kingsley," Hermione said, addressing the Minister of Magic, "I have a proposal to make."

"Wonderful. What is it?" Kingsley asked, regarding her over his steepled fingers. Hermione smiled inwardly. Her ideas typically were rather wonderful.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I propose, that we give those convicted of working with Lord Voldemort a second chance." Ron, seated across from her, muttered something to Harry, who was sitting on his left. Hermione glared at him until he noticed and was silent.

"I see. How exactly do you suggest we go about this?" Kingsley asked, looking a bit surprised at Hermione's odd suggestion.

"I was thinking we could give them the opportunity to go free, if they marry a muggle born," Hermione said quickly, staring intently at the blank expanse of wall over Ron's head. "The problem is, if we sent every single one of Lord Voldemort's supporters to Azkaban, there would still be many pure bloods who are opposed to maying below their blood status, and this could cause all sorts of inbreeding issues, due to the decrease in available families for them to marry into. I don't know this for sure, not being one myself, but I think many of the pure bloods, from very old families, who are very proud of their heritage, would rather marry their siblings than see their family die out."

She paused, to look around at the reactions of her colleagues. Many of them had stunned expressions, but a few of them were nodding as though they understood. Harry gave her a small smile, as if to urge her on, and she continued. "What I am suggesting is that we give the younger supporters, the ones who have just come of age within the last few years, the option to either marry a muggle born, or spend the rest of their days in Azkaban."

The room erupted in murmurs and Hermione felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her idea had sounded much more genius when it was in her head.

"Hermione," Ron said skeptically, "How do you think that any of them would ever agree to this?"

"If they're desperate enough–"

"I know, but can you honestly see Malfoy marrying a muggle born?"

"I dunno," Harry said, "I think he might, if he's really desperate. Fred and George–"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Harry realized what he had just said. He continued cautiously, watching Ron, "George said that Malfoy was terrified of the dementors."

"Exactly." Hermione said, glad that someone was on her side.

"Quiet, please!" Kingsley announced in his deep, carrying voice. "I think that the best way to settle this is to have a vote. All in favor of Miss Granger's proposal?"

Kingsley raised his hand. So did Harry, along with half of the room's occupants. Without Hermione voting, it was all down to Ron. If he voted for her, she would win, and if not–

Hermione sighed with relief as Ron winced and finally raised his hand. Harry must have kicked him under the table. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Excellent." Kingsley said. "We are out of time, but Hermione, I would like to meet with you tomorrow, to work out the further details."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, completely ecstatic that her little idea was actually going to be turned into something real.

* * *

"Why didn't you vote for me right away?" Hermione asked Ron.

They were on their lunch break with Harry, and Ginny, who had joined them since she was home from school. Hogwarts had ended the final term early, as the school needed to be rebuilt, a project that Hermione had helped out with a bit in the initial stages.

"I don't have anything against your idea," Ron said, his mouth full, "I just don't think that it's going to work." He swallowed. "Really Hermione, It's like spew all over again."

"Not spew, it's S.P.E.W.. And it's doing rather well now, as you know, Ronald." He was silent for a moment, then stood up and stretched. "Harry, I think we had better get back."

"Okay," Harry said, not wanting to get caught in the middle of an argument. "I guess I'll see you later Ginny?" Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, and he turned slightly pink.

"Yeah, see you, Harry." Ginny shook her head, grinning in spite of herself.

"I wish Ron and I had a relationship like yours," Hermione said, when Harry and Ron were out of earshot.

"I know." Ginny said, "You two bicker like an old married couple, and you're not even engaged."

"Slow down a bit," Hermione said, mortified. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, trying to find the right words. "Honestly, I don't really know if this is working out for me. I mean, when I see you and Harry, like just now… Ron hasn't even kissed me in four days."

"I see what you mean, Harry's really sweet, and he can be a bit tactless sometimes, but Ron is just… Ron," Ginny finished lamely.

"I've been thinking of talking to him about this," Hermione continued, "but I'm a little worried it would ruin our friendship, and I would also feel bad about sticking Harry in the middle of another one of our arguments."

"But… if it would make you happier… Hermione, you should dump him, and find someone who actually deserves you; someone much more… mature."

Ginny did have a point. Hermione felt a sudden surge of independence. "You know what, you're right. It is time I take matters into my own hands– I'll talk to him now. I don't have anything on my schedule for another half-hour, and I'm pretty sure he was just trying to get away from me when he said he had to go."

"Good luck." Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug. "I should probably go check on George, I promised I'd help him in the shop today. He gets so lonely sometimes, especially now that–" Ginny paused, and once again the the mention of Fred hung in the air above them, more ominously than if Ginny had spoken her brother's name aloud.

Hermione hurried to break the silence, in an overly cheerful tone. "He's been happier lately, now that he's dating Angelina, isn't he?"

"Yes, but she's very busy with quidditch training. She's been good for him, though. Anyway, I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Bye, Ginny."

* * *

By the time Hermione had reached the door to the Auror Office, she had formulated a simple plan. She would have to be firm, in order to get her point across, but Ron was still one of her best friends and she cared about his feelings. More importantly, it wouldn't be a good idea to start a duel in the middle of the Ministry, especially when surrounded by highly trained aurors.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, entering his cubicle.

"Oh, hullo Hermione." Ron stood up and turned to face her.

"I… er… was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Actually," Ron said, "I wanted to apologize about earlier." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "I think your idea could work, and I just don't feel like giving the people who killed my brother a second chance at life… if you know what I mean."

Hermione was shocked; it was one of the few times he had apologized for something. It made her regret was she was about to do even more.

"I'm not asking you to forgive any of them. It's okay. I want to talk to you about something." She repeated gently.

"Okay, what is it?" He gazed at her expectantly. Hermione felt sick.

"Listen, Ron, I want you to know, this is nothing against you, but I don't think our relationship is working out." His face fell, and Hermione continued. "I just think we'd be better as friends."

"Is there someone else? If you'll tell me what the problem is I can try to–"

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's going to work." She tried to hug him, but he stood still, keeping his arms pressed firmly to his sides. "Listen, I love you, but I just think we'd both be better off with someone else…" She blinked away the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She gave him a small smile.

"Bye, Hermione."

Hermione gave her now former boyfriend a small wave, then turned slowly and walked away, but not before the sound of shattering glass met her ears. She winced. Well, at least he had kept his temper while he was talking to her.

* * *

**Please review! I am open to any constructive criticism you may have. I am currently working on the next few chapters, which should be posted soon.**


End file.
